


Everyone Not Wearing Armor These Days Is Dead

by Lilbug121



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2109669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbug121/pseuds/Lilbug121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no children on Chorus. There are just 17 year old, 16 year old, 15 year old soldiers who hand down armor like siblings do with clothes because a lot of them aren't even done growing yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Not Wearing Armor These Days Is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> The situation on Chorus leads me to believe that a lot of the people fighting this war are young. Not early twenties young. Like, not done with puberty yet young.

Lieutenant Katie Jensen is 16 and she has trouble predicting when her next period will be. She thinks that she'll be lucky if she dies getting shot in the head, and not in the stomach like one of her friends did last month. If there wasn't a war, she'd be getting fitted for a retainer and goaded into joining the volleyball team. Sometimes she chokes on her own spit, and sometimes she chokes on her tears.

Lieutenant John Smith is 18 and 9 months ago his voice was still cracking. He's killed people before it even started. If there wasn't a war, he'd be playing varsity football and praying for college acceptance letters. He knows he could pass for 25 if he felt like it, and he knows he won't live to 25.

Private Palomo just turned 20 and this makes him one of the older members of the New Republic. He's had a piece of a bullet inside his arm since he was 15. If there wasn't a war, he'd be drinking with a fake ID and studying for midterms. There's no enforced drinking age on Chorus and he's been keeping whiskey under his bed for years.

Lieutenant Antoine Bitters is 16 and a year and a half ago he started shaving. A year ago he learned how to shoot a gun. If there wasn't a war he'd be sleeping through math class and playing video games with friends who wouldn't be dead. He likes to sleep late, and decides that being dead will probably be a lot like sleeping, but without the nightmares.

Vanessa Kimball is the oldest person in the New Republic. She is 36, and she has to send children to die every day because no one is left who isn't a child. No one is supposed to be under 15, but a lot of them lie. If there wasn't a war, she would be a high school principal. She knows she shouldn't blame herself, but she does anyway.

There are no children on Chorus. There are just 17 year old, 16 year old, 15 year old soldiers who hand down armor like siblings do with clothes because a lot of them aren't even done growing yet.

A lot of them will never get to finish growing either.

**Author's Note:**

> I had forgotten Palomo was a private until I checked the wiki to see if he had a first name.


End file.
